Roger D. Gol
Roger D. Gol (ロジャー・D・ゴール, Rojā D. Gōru), also known as Roger Gold (ロジャー・ゴールド, Rojā Gōrudo), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He was a legendary pirate who, as the captain of the Roger Pirates, held the title of "King of the Pirates" (海賊王, Kaizoku-Ō; literally meaning "Pirate King") and owned the legendary treasure known as "One Piece". He was also the lover of Rouge D. Portgas and biological father of Ace D. Portgas. Roger was famed as the man who did what no one thought possible – he conquered the seas and amassed a vast fortune. Afterwards, knowing that he would soon die from an incurable disease, Roger disbanded his crew before turning himself in to be executed. The World Government intended to have Roger be publicly executed to discourage piracy, but his last words had the opposite impact. He stated that anyone who can find his treasure can claim it. As such, this made Roger single-handedly responsible for starting the Golden Age of Pirates. ".''" :—Roger D. Gol. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Sean Hennigan (English), Masane Tsukayama (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Marcus D. Stimac (English), Takeshi Kusao (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 53 (Deceased) * Birthday: December 31st * Height: 274 cm (9'0") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Even in front of a huge enemy army that he had no chance of winning against, Roger stood tall and would not run." :—Garp D. Monkey about Roger D. Gol. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Rouge D. Portgas (Lover; Deceased) * Ace D. Portgas (Son; Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Voice of All Things Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Swordsmanship Techniques The named techniques that are used by Roger that involve the Combat Style are as follows: * Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Conqueror's Haki :Main article: Conqueror's Haki Armament Haki :Main article: Armament Haki Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Roger D. Gol One Piece Encyclopedia * Roger D. Gol Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * . Category:Characters